1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable device for any motor vehicle of which is capable of increasing traction when the drive wheels are trapped in snow, ice or mud.
2) Description of the Related Art
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following U.S. patents:    1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,988 issued in 1975 to Blais;    2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,380 issued in 1999 to Beaulieu; and    3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,791 issued in 1981 to Schaaf.
As can be seen, the patents to Blais, Beaulieu and Schaaf are probably the most relevant.
As is known, the traction aids are used for releasing a car when trapped in snow or ice. In use, the traction aid is placed in front of the tire in the forward acceleration mode and at the rear of the tire for rearward acceleration. When the car is accelerating, the wheels rotate at a high speed.
It is by the rotational force of the wheels that the traction aid is swept under the tire. One problem which is often encountered with the conventional traction aids is that it is difficult to control their positioning under the tire.
Indeed, when the wheels are rotating at a high speed, the latter tends to completely slide out and hit a part of the car, such as the muffler, the exhaust pipe or the tail pipe and thus severely damaging the same.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, the applicant has developped a removable device of traction adapted for any motor vehicle of which is capable of increasing traction when the drive wheels are trapped in snow, ice or mud.